Craftian federal election, 2040
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Johnny Yuss | Kevin Abbott | Bobby Trent |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | Liberal | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 28 August 2034 | 5 October 2031 | 1 April 2038 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | McIntyre, WT | Wyundyaga, JS | Sun Valley, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 57 seats, 47.43% | 16 seats, 12.71% | 21 seats, 17.09% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 40 | 29 | 25 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 17 | 13 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,881,564 | 1,342,442 | 1,138,648 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 33.33% | 23.78% | 20.17% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 14.10% | 11.07% | 3.08% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kim Donaldson | Vika Mackenzie | Gray Taylor |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Greens | Mojang |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 12 November 2035 | 6 December 2039 | 25 July 2030 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Quinn, AD | List | Guanglan, LM |- ! align="left"|Last election | 17 seats, 13.50% | 3 seats, 2.21% | 6 seats, 4.25% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 16 | 5 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 2 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 753,642 | 234,278 | 204,358 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 13.35% | 4.15% | 3.62% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.15% | 1.94% | 0.63% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (54):' }| } | }} Liberal (29) }| } | }} United (25) Supported by (21): }| } | }} Reform (16) }| } | }} Greens (5) Opposition (45): }| } | }} Conservative (40) }| } | }} Mojang (5) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Johnny Yuss Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kevin Abbott Liberal |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 25 August 2040 to elect the members of the 19th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent first-term centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Prime Minister Johnny Yuss, was defeated by the opposition centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia, led by Kevin Abbott. The Liberals formed a coalition government with the centre-left National United Party, led by Bobby Trent, with the support of the Craftian Reform Party and Craftian Greens. The Conservatives failed to reach a consensus with the Reform Party, which was providing confidence and supply in the previous parliament, which would have allowed them to stay in government. The Liberals moved from fourth-largest party to second, supplanting Reform as one of the three major parties. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|1,881,564 | align="right"|33.33 | | align="right"| 14.10 | align="right"|37 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|40 | align="right"| 17 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|1,342,442 | align="right"|23.78 | | align="right"| 11.07 | align="right"|11 | align="right"|18 | align="right"|29 | align="right"| 13 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,138,648 | align="right"|20.17 | | align="right"| 3.08 | align="right"|23 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|25 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|753,642 | align="right"|13.35 | | align="right"| 0.15 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|16 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|234,278 | align="right"|4.15 | | align="right"| 1.94 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|204,358 | align="right"|3.62 | | align="right"| 0.63 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|41,775 | align="right"|0.74 | | align="right"| 0.58 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|48,549 | align="right"|0.86 | | align="right"| 0.63 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|5,645,256 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|80 ! align="right"|40 ! align="right"|120 | |} }} }}